Influenza in Konoha
by bobreke
Summary: Эпидемия гриппа в Конохе поразила всех. Никто не знал, сколько она продлится и как от нее избавиться.


Название: Грипп в Конохе

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: повседневность, романтика

Дисклеймер: Масаши Кишимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

Эпидемия гриппа в Конохе поразила всех. Никто не знал, сколько она продлится и как от нее избавиться. Все известные методы ниндзя не помогали. Пока медики искали способ борьбы с этой легкой на первый взгляд болезнью, другие жители один за другим заражались гриппом. По последним подсчетам статистов треть населения деревни слегла из-за простуды. В аптеках города творилось что-то невообразимое, все известные таблетки, мази, сиропы скупили в считанные дни. Деревня страдала от недостатка медикаментов. Тсунадэ-сама даже пришлось приостановить миссии на некоторое время, так как многие шиноби были больны и не в состоянии брать задания.

- Шизуне, как идет работа в лаборатории? – спросила хокаге, когда ее подопечная вошла в кабинет.

- Наши медики стараются, но пока изменений нет, - ответила девушка с короткой стрижкой.

- Что за черт?! Никчемные ученые! Похоже, мне самой придется решать эту проблему, - проговорила она уже тише.

Шизуне ничего не ответила, но в глазах загорелся огонек надежды. Если уж Тсунадэ-сама не сможет найти решение, то никто не сможет этого сделать – подумала девушка. Выходя из резиденции хокаге, Шизуне заметила Сакуру, которая сломя голову бежала куда-то. Она настолько спешила, что даже не заметила Шизуне и врезалась в нее.

- Эй! Аккуратнее! – прокричала девушка, сидевшая на земле.

- Извините, Шизуне-семпай! Я тороплюсь, - ответила Сакура отряхиваясь.

- А куда это?

- Саске заболел, - ответила та погрустнев.

- Грипп? – спросила она, хотя вопрос был скорее утверждением, чем вопросом.

- Угу, - кивнула девушка.

- Пусть быстрее поправляется, - пожелала она убегающей розоволосой.

- Спасибо, я передам, - ответила та на бегу.

_**Зря она так торопится, наверняка там собралась целая толпа волонтеров**_, - подумала Шизуне, но вслух ничего не сказала.

Однако Шизуне забыла про одну вещь, что после войны Саске не был настолько популярен как раньше. Сейчас у изменчивой толпы был другой любимчик - шумный блондин, который спас Коноху и весь мир шиноби от разрушения. Девушки толпами стояли у его дверей, и когда он заболел, узнали об этом даже раньше, чем его друзья. Они дрались, чтобы подижурить у кровати больного. Хинате было даже не протолкнуться через все это сумашествие. К счастью верные Киба и Акамару были рядом. Они быстро расчистили дорогу для Хинаты. Девушка с кремовыми глазами с трепетом заботилась о Наруто. Готовила всякие травяные настойки. Растирала его специальными мазями, вообще не заботясь о собственной безопасности. Киба терпеливо выполнял каждое ее поручение, при этом не спуская глаз с буйных девушек, которые жаждали разнести Хинату в пух и прах.

Тем временем Сакура заботилась о Саске. Здесь у нее не было соперниц. Они с Джуго хорошо сработались и делали все возможное, чтобы темноглазый парень встал на ноги. Конечно, Карин бы заявилась и стала качать права, но она сама болела, поэтому ей было сейчас не до Саске. Ей самой требовалась забота. Однако о ней заботиться было некому. Джуго был занят боссом, Суйгетсу еще не вернулся с миссии, а Саске как известно болел.

_**Даже если бы все были здоровы и находились рядом, вряд ли кто-то заботился обо мне**_ - подумала Карин грустно. _**Так что придется самой что-то делать для себя!**_ – решила красноволосая и еле волочя ноги побрела в ближайшую аптеку.

Тем временем Ино и Шикамару заботились о Чоуджи. Он заразился когда ходил проведать Ли, который слег превым. Его иммунитет был слабее всех остальных шиноби, он ведь пренес множество травм и болезней. Однако он вообще не унывал.

- Я ведь смог встать на ноги когда мне сказали что я больше не смогу быть шиноби, так почему меня должен одолеть какой-то грипп, - говорил он весело. Гай сенсей и Тен-тен были рады его настрою. Однако он не вставал с постели уже третью неделю. Это угнетало даже оптимистичного Гай-сенсея. Он старался не подавать виду, но Тен-Тен и Ли догадывались что он немного погрустнел.

Ино же наоборот не теряла духа.

- А ну-ка Чоуджи, давай выпей молока с медом! – предложила блондинка, когда горячий чай с лимоном не помог. У Шикамару и Чоуджи появилась гримаса отвращения, когда они вспомнили вкус горячего молока с медом.

- НЕТ! – прокричал парень. – Ино дай мне нормальной еды, - взмолился парень. – Шикамару, скажи ей!

Шикамару конечно очень жалел друга, но спорить с Ино было безполезно. Легче было сделать то, что она хочет.

- Даже не думай, что Шика тебе поможет, - строго посмотрела Ино. Нара попытался было что-то возразить, но девушка угрожающе посмотрела на парня и сказала: - Не лезь! А то сам будешь это пить!

Гений десятой команды болезненно стих.

- Предатель! – с жаром отозвался толстяк и начал пить молоко. – Я вам это припомню!

Ино победно улыбнулась. Шикамару незаметно наблюдал за девушкой и задержал на ней взгляд, больше чем полагалось. Он поймал себя на мысли что в последнее время часто начал наблюдать за ней. Это бывало и раньше, но в последнее время случается настолько часто, что окружающие тоже начали это замечать.

- Эй, Шика, проснись! Куда ты уставился? – говорила блондинка, когда он очнулся.

- А? Я? Да никуда… - ответил парень.

- Если ты в нее влюблен, это не дает тебе право так издеваться над другом… - тихо бормотал Чоуджи, попивая молоко.

- Чего ты там бормочешь, Чоуджи? – спросила Яманака.

- Да ничего, говорю, что молоко вкусное, - сказал парень, искривив улыбку.

- Вот и хорошо! Ты допивай, а я пойду и посмотрю еще какие-нибудь способы лечения простуды, - с этими словами она выбежала из комнаты.

- НЕТ! Она хочет меня убить! Шикамару, сделай же что-нибудь!

- Не волнуйся, одно из двух либо она тебя вылечет, либо окончательно угробит! - пошутил теневых игл мастер.

- Издевайся! – ответил обиженный друг.

В это время Хината заботявшаяся о Наруто почувстовала себя плохо. Она начала чихать и посапывать.

- Хината, мне кажется, ты заразилась. Давай вызовем кого-нибудь, и я провожу тебя домой, - предложил Киба.

- Не волнуйся, Киба-кун, я в порядке, - ответила девушка.

- Ты здесь уже третий день, пора отдохнуть, пойдем а? – не здавался парень, хотя заранее знал ответ.

- Нет, я не могу. Он нуждается во мне. Как я его оставлю?

Парень с клыками больше ничего не говоря, вышел из квартиры героя Конохи. Он пошел примяком в ближайшую аптеку. Придя в аптеку **Мелман и Ко** он увидел Карин.

- Тоже болеешь? – спросил Киба, подойдя к девушке.

- Не твое дело, отстань, - ответила девушка грубо, но не зло.

- В таком состоянии тебе нужно лежать, а не шататься по улицам. Отправила бы кого-нибудь за лекарствами, - посоветовал парень добродушно, проигнорировав ее ответ.

- Я и сама справлюсь, сказала же отвали, - начала раздражаться красноволосая.

- Я бы тебя проводил, но мне нужно кое о ком позаботиться, - сказал парень и купив что ему нужно отправился к Хинате. По дороге он встретил Суйгетсу, который беззаботно возвращался с миссии. Он пробежал было мимо парня со светло-голубыми волосами, но вдруг обернулся и позвал его:

- Эй Хозуки! – обратился он. Мечник удивленно обернулся. Этот парень с клыками не такими как у него заговорил с ним в первый раз после войны.

- Чего тебе?

- Я тут видел Карин в аптеке, кажется она заразилась гриппом, - сказал Киба.

- А я причем? – спросил Суйгетсу холодно.

- Я просто подумал, вы ведь в одной команде, а о ней некому позаботиться… Видно ошибся. Ну да ладно, она все равно не приняла бы помощь, верно? – улыбнулся парень.

- Угу…

Бросив на этого странного парня с акульими зубами последний взгляд, он продолжил свой путь. Вернувшись в квартиру Наруто, Киба нашел Хинату на полу. У нее был жар. Он быстро взял девушку на руки и перенес на раскладушку, которую они принесли, когда Хината решила заботиться о Лисе. Когда Хьюга пришла в себя, она тут же хотела встать и продолжить свои обязанности сиделки, но Инузуки остановил ее.

- Пусти, я буду заботиться о нем! – прокричала девушка слабым голосом.

- Конечно будешь, а я буду заботиться о тебе, - тихо проговорил парень. – Ложись и выпей лекарство. – девушка видела всю решимость в глазах парня и повиновалась.

Тем временем Карин дошла домой и начала готовить смесь, ей было так плохо, что она даже не могла полностью открыть глаза. Все плыло перед ними. Тут она услышала шорох. Мозг еще не полностью отключился поэтому, она начала судорожно думать, кто это, закрыла ли она дверь и как себя защитить в таком состоянии. Она притаилась на кухне, взяв кунай из набедренной сумки, приготовилась к атаке. Когда показалась фигура человека, красноволосая немедля набросилась на него из последних сил.

- Да ты абсолютно здорова! – проговорил парень насмешливо, без труда нейтрализовав атаку. При этом ему пришлось крепко придерживать ее руки, что само собой приблизило расстояние между мечником и красноволосой.

- Ты меня напугал, придурок! – отозвалась девушка вся в поту.

- Это ты от волнения так вспотела? – улыбнулся Хозуки.

- Отвали, идиот. Мне не до твоих издевок, - ответила девушка и высвободившись продолжила готовить себе смесь. – Зачем пришел?

- Хочу воспользоваться тобой, пока ты больна. Иди ложись, - приказал мечник.

- Идиот, - фыркнула та.

Суйгетсу знал, что против лома нет приема, кроме другого лома. И рукодствуясь этим принципом он поднял девушку и потащил в спальню.

- Ты что действительно это сделаешь, рыбье отродье?! – кричала девушка. – Пусти меня!

- Заткнись и лежи спокойно, - сказал он, повалив девушку на кровать. Она хотела было встать, но силы покинули ее, поэтому ей пришлось послушаться Суйгетсу. Парень снял с нее обувь и мокрую от пота одежду, нашел где-то в шкафу пижаму и переодел ее. Плотно накрыв ее одеялом, он положил на лоб мокрое полотенце, чтобы сбить жар.

- Скоро ты будешь как новенькая, - говорил мечник, но девушка уже успела впасть в забытье.

Мечник решил вылечить ее по старому рецепту своей бабушки. О нем редко заботились, но если заботилась, то только бабушка. Как-то раз он очень сильно заболел гриппом, и бабушка смогла вылечить его всего за один день.

- Карин, вставай! – прокричал парень через полчаса.

- А нельзя ли … чуточку … нежнее… я ведь… все-таки больна… - сказала она тихим голосом.

- Прекращай себя жалеть, и посмотри что я тебе принес, - ответил парень, подошедший с подносом в руках. Девушка открыла один глаз и увидев поднос с едой сказала:

- Я не хочу есть, убери…

- Нет, это не просто еда. После такого ты завтра же попросишься на миссию, - заверил девушку мечник. Девушка недоверчиво посмотрела на парня:

- Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты хочешь отравить меня?

- Ну, ощущение скорее верное, чем неверное, но я бы убил тебя в открытую, не прибегая к таким изащренным методам, тем более что никто бы за это меня не осудил, - съязвил Хозуки.

- Ну да, - согласилась девушка с доводами Суйгетсу. – Хорошо, что там у тебя?

Парень поднес поднос ближе, и Карин увидела рамен.

- Чтооо?! Рамен?! Это и есть твое супер средство?! – прокричала девушка от удивления и разочарования.

- Ты сначала попробуй, а потом посмотрим, кто был прав, - спокойно и уверенно ответил парень.

Красноволосая скептически покачала головой, но все же подвинув поднос начала есть рамен. После первого же прикосновения к блюду, она начала орать что есть мочи:

- Ты что издеваешься?! Это же невозможно есть! Он же в десять раз острее обычного!

- Так и есть, но не в десять, а в три раза. Так что не преувеличивай, - скалился Суйгетсу. Его забовляла вся эта ситуация. – А ты думала, что простой рамен поможет тебе справиться с болезнью?

- Я не буду это есть! – заявила девушка.

- О нет, ты это все съешь. А через три часа еще одну такую же порцию, и так три раза. Тебе ясно? – сказал он приказным тоном не терпищем возражений. Она не шевельнулась. – Либо ты сама начнешь, либо я тебя заставлю! – пригразил парень. Девушка реально оценивала свои возможности в таком состоянии, поэтому не стала спорить и начала есть. Каждый глоток доставлял девушке неслыханные мучения. Все в ней горело.

- Как только мне станет лучше, я тебя убью! – пригрозила красноволосая.

- Посмотрим, сначала попробуй осилить рамен, - сказал он ехидно.

Как только она закончила свою тарпезу, мечник накрыл ее еще одним одеялом.

- Не рыпайся! Ты должна хорошенько пропотеть. Лучше поспи. Скоро жар должен спать, - сказал парень. Карин и не рыпалась, видно слабость взяла свое и глаза закрылись сами собой.

Тем временем Тсунаде-сама пыталась сделать лекарство против этого таинственного гриппа. Пока она изучала супер-сложные ингредиенты разных трав, Шизуне пошла привезти бумаги в порядок. Пока она шла от больницы до резиденции хокаге, к ней подбежал какой-то мальчишка и всучил бумажку. Девушка развернула бумажку, оказалось, что это записка. Содержание было следующим:

_**Если хочешь узнать, как остановить эпидемию гриппа, приходи к восточной границе страны Огня. Естественно одна. **_

_**К. **_

Шизуне догадывалась от кого эта записка. Она быстро изменила свое направление и пошла к главным воротам. Чтобы пройти незамеченной через Катетсу ей пришлось перевоплотиться.

Пока правая рука хокаге шла на встречу с отправителем записки, Ино издевалась над бедным Чоуджи как могла. Теперь спасением был чеснок.

- Прекрати Чоуджи! Ты ведь любишь чеснок, - сказала белокурая девушка явно возмущенная тем, что ее помошь не хотят принимать.

- Да, но только в еде, а не как украшение на шее и руках! – ответил он не в силах сдержаться.

- Но по другому он тебе не поможет, - пыталась объяснить девушка.

- С каких пор ты стала шаманкой?! – исскренне удивлялся парень. Шикамару, сидевший в углу заливался смехом.

- Хватит угорать! – закричали его сокомандники в один голос. От этого гений начал смеяться еще больше.

Тем временем Шизуне уже подошла к месту встречи. Девушка осторожно огляделась, однако никого не заметила.

- Ты все-таки пришла, - услышала она вдруг позади себя.

- Пришла. Так что давай быстро к делу, - ответила девушка строго.

- Хорошо. Есть одно средство, которое спасет деревню от этой напасти, - сказал Кабуто и остановился.

- Что ты хочешь взамен? – спросила девушка презирающим тоном.

- Ты же все равно не поверишь в то, что я это делаю безкорыстно, поэтому я попрошу у тебя одну вещь.

- Говори уже, - поторопила его Шизуне.

- Мне нужна книга лекарственных трав из библиотеки Конохи, - сказал он спокойно.

- И все? – спросила девушка недоверчиво.

- И все, - последовал ответ. Шизуне заглянула ему в глаза пытаясь понять, что у него на уме, но как говорится чужая душа – потемки, тем более если эта душа Кабуто.

- Хорошо. Будет тебе книга, - сказала девушка после некоторого молчания. – Встретимся завтра в это же время.

- Ну тогда, до завтра, - ответил парень и пошел своей дорогой.

_**Что-то здесь не так. Вот только что?**_ – подумала помошница Тсунаде. Она размышляла всю дорогу, однако так и ни к чему и не пришла. После долгих размышлений она решила отдать книгу, а там будь что будет. Все-таки жизнь людей дороже, чем какая-та книга. С этим решением она вернулась в Коноху.

А в квартире Наруто Хинате становилось все хуже и хуже. Киба уже не знал что делать. Парень бегал от одной кровати к другой, меняя полотенца, воду, растирая мазями и давая выпить разные настойки. Ничего не помогало.

Тен-Тен и Гай-сенсей тоже делали что могли, но оттого что ничего не помогало, настроение у них ухудшилось.

Сакура и Джуго также изо всех сил заботились о Саске. Его состояние было стабильным.

Чоуджи все также воевал с Ино и Шикамару, умоляя их дать ему нормальной еды.

А Суйгетсу собирался давать Карин вторую порцию своего супер средства. Ему стало скучно, и он решил позабавиться. Мечник положил в рамен еще одну порцию приправы.

- Карин, всатвай, - девушка не шелохнулась. – Эй, вставай тебе говорят, - начал он будить ее ногой. Она все также молчала. Парень начал волноваться. – Ты чего? Слушай, тебе лучше проснуться по хорошему, - говорил он, ставя поднос на ночной столик возле кровати. Однако девушка как молчала, так и продолжала молчать. Суйгетсу подошел к ней и начал легонько бить ее по щекам. – Карин. Карин вставай! Я принес тебе рамен. Если ты умрешь здесь и сейчас, то розоволосая заберет у тебя Саске, - он был уверен, если упоминание Саске не поможет, то ничего не поможет. – Ну хорошо, я больше не положу лишний пакетик приправы в рамен, только очнись, - взмолился парень.

- Я … знала… что ты… натворил… что-нибудь такое, - сказала она со слабой улыбкой.

- Еще раз такое вытворишь, я тебе в рамен не один пакетик приправы положу, а целую кучу, поняла?! – рассердился Хозуки. – Ешь! – сказал он и грубо всучил поднос.

Пока она закончила, вся вспотела. Нос не переставал бежать. Суйгетсу снова переодел девушку, и укутал в несколько одеял.

Тем временем Шизуне торопилась в библиотеку. Вытащив то, что ей нужно, она вернулась домой. Она долго просматривала книгу вдоль и поперек, но ничего примичательного в книге не нашла. Вконец запутавшись помошница Тсунаде пошла спать.

Следующий день был солнечным. У Чоуджи, Саске и Наруто состояние было стабильным, Хинате и Ли становилось все хуже и хуже, ну а Карин пошла на поправку. Суйгетсу был явно доволен собой.

- Ну что, я же тебе говорил!

- Ладно, ладно. Следует признать, что ты иногда полезен, - сказала она издевательски, но с улыбкой.

- Солнце только выглянуло, не загоняй его обратно, - смеялся парень.

Карин была ему очень благодарна и он это чувствовал без слов.

Тем временем Шизуне шла навстречу с Кабуто. Прийдя к условленному месту девушка подала знак, свистнув несколько раз.

- Хорший денек, не правда ли? – сказал Кабуто улыбаясь.

- Заткнись, и давай свой рецепт, - крикнула девушка в нетерпении.

- Ты принесла то, что я просил?

- Да, - ответила та и подала книгу.

- Отлично. Вот рецепт. – Девушка взяла бумажку и раскрыла ее. Прочитав содержимое, глаза загорелись от ярости.

- Ты что издеваешься?! Я сказала дать рецепт борьбы с гриппом, а ты мне всучил рецепт приготовления рамена. За кого ты меня принемаешь?!

- Можешь не верить, но это и есть супер-средство, - ответил он спокойно. Удивлению девушки не было предела. Она хотела спросить еще кое-что, но он повернулся чтобы уйти. – До встречи, Шизуне.

Девушка с минуты смотрела на рецепт. Она ожидала чего-то эдакого, а ответ был так прост. Однако времени не было, и она поспешила в Коноху.

Уже через неделю все кто слег, встали на ноги.

- Да! Есть справедливость в этой жизни! – кричал возбужденный Чоуджи, грозно смотря на товарищей по команде и поедая уже пятую чашку супер острого рамена. После всего что он прошел, рамен был живительной влагой для него. Ино была явно недовольна таким средством лечения.

- Ладно. Главное что ты поправляешься. Но я уверена, еще бы чуть-чуть и чеснок сделал бы свое дело, - заметила она.

Гай сенсей и Тен-тен были просто на седьмом небе, когда Ли пошел напоправку. Хотя он встал на ноги самым последним.

Наруто выздоровел также быстро, как и Чоуджи. К счастью для них, съесть супер острый рамен было плевым делом. А вот с Хинатой были проблемы. Она на дух не переносила острое, но благодаря настойчивости Кибы, девушка тоже пошла напоправку.

- Спасибо тебе, Киба-кун. За Наруто и меня, - сказала она ласково. Сердце Кибы сладостно сжалось от ее взгляда. "Увидешь ли ты когда-нибудь мои чувства?" подумал парень. "Но я не собираюсь отдавать тебя Наруто. Мы с Акамару будем биться за тебя до конца."

Джуго и Сакура также праздновали победу над Гриппом. Саске, уже через два дня встал на ноги.

Скоро в местных лавках не осталось лапши быстрого приготовления. Зато Ичираку стал популярным до невозможности. В общем, все закончилось хорошо.

- Так ты говоришь, Кабуто снова просил одну из книг библиотеки, – заключила Тсунаде.

- Да. Я не знаю, для чего она ему нужна. Я ее просмотрела, но ничего необычного не нашла. Не думаю, что она могла содержать что-то важное, - ответила Шизуне.

- Хорошо. Разберемся. Можешь идти. Ты сделала самый правильный выбор в критической ситуации. Люди – вот наше богатство.

Тем временем в убежище Кабуто состоялся другой разговор.

- Кабуто-сама, это уже пятая за последние полгода, - заметил молодой парень лет пятнадцати.

- Да, ты прав Ишигами.

- Кабуто-сама, вы не сочтете за дерзость, если я задам вам вопрос?

- Это я решу после того как ты задашь, - ответил он.

- А эта Шизуне знает, что вы влюблены в нее?

- Почему ты решил, что я влюблен?

-Вы придумываете все новые и новые напасти на деревню, затем приглашаете ее и предлагаете решить проблему в обмен на одну из ненужных книг, которую вы знаете наизусть. Вывод напрашивается сам по себе, - ответил дерзкий мальчишка. – Но вы рискуете быть пойманным ради нескольких мгновений проведенных вместе, а она даже не знает этого. Разве не глупо?

- Что за молодежь нынче пошла. Орочимару-сама за такие слова голову бы мне оторвал. Может мне сделать то же самое? – и он навис над мальчиком. Однако Ишигами и бровью не повел.

- Прошу прощения Кабуто-сама, этого больше не повторится, - сказал он вкрадчиво и с достоинством.

- Ты не беспокойся. У каждого есть свои слабости. Моя – Шизуне. Но это не будет мешать мне, добиваться поставленной цели.

- Поэтому я с вами, - сказал парень.

Тем временем Шизуне думала о том, какую книгу попросит Кабуто в следующий раз.


End file.
